Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak
by Ignis Riddle
Summary: Scorpius pozostawiony przez ojca po kilku latach dostaje dziwny list od podobno swojej matki. Wychodzą na jaw kolejne nieodkryte sprawy, a na dodatek jego relacja z jego chłopakiem nie jest do końca poprawna z powodu obecności nowych osób w jego życiu.


Nieprawdopodobne a jednak ...

 **Rozdział Pierwszy Bzdury w Sosie**

Spojrzałem na zegar.

Nic nowego.

Północ. Koniec zebrania.

Ale od początku.

Nazywam się Scorpius.

Moim ojcem był Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy.

Ktoś spyta czemu był.

Otóż mój ojciec nie żyje od trzech lat.

Niby zaginął wtedy w dzień moich 13 urodzin ale ja uznawałem go za nieżywego.

Mamy nigdy nie poznałem.

Po północy kiedy już zebranie się skończyło poszedłem do siebie i dostałem list.

„ Scorpiusie.

Wiemy to znaczy ja i tata wiemy że uznasz to za głupi dowcip czy puste słowa ale to JA jestem Twoją matką.

Niestety nie mam zbyt wiele czasu by opowiedzieć ci to wszystko na piśmie teraz ale jeżeli choć trochę chcesz poznać tę długą historię wysuń list na parapet jak najszybciej i zejdź na dół.

Kochamy Cię.

Mama i Tata."

Krótki, zwięzły i nie wiedziałem czemu ale wydawał mi się bzdurny.

Bzdury w sosie.

Gdyby to była prawdziwa matka nie pisałaby dopiero teraz a dużo, dużo wcześniej. nie nawet nie chodziło o list. **Byłaby przy mnie.**

 **Rozdział Drugi Wielka Niespodzianka**

Kiedy byłem mały często pytałem o mamę ojca.

Odpowiadał zawsze że mama jest na bardzo długiej podróży i nie wróci przez długi czas.

A kiedy co roku ponawiałem pytanie powiedział trzy lata temu że nie wie gdzie jest mama i pojedzie jej szukać.

Te słowa były ostatnimi jakie od niego usłyszałem i powiedział je 3 lata temu.

Ojciec pewnie znalazł sobie jakąś kochankę i się do niej przeniósł a mnie zostawił twierdząc że jestem na tyle dorosły by się samemu sobą zająć.

Jednak poszedłem na dół.

Nie po to żeby się przekonać czy jest to prawda ale po to by wziąć sobie szklankę wody na noc.

W wakacje we Dworze było gorąco szczególnie na piętrze a tam właśnie miałem pokój

Spojrzałem na zdjęcia jedynej szukającej w historii Bułgarii na ścianie.

Wiedziałem o tej kobiecie wszystko.

Gdzie pracowała wcześniej, ( była krótko uzdrowicielką potem w Departamencie Tajemnic, ) w jakim domu była, ( to Ślizgonka i również jedyna szukająca naszej szkolnej drużyny z czego byłem dumny bo zajmowałem jej miejsce,) i po prostu ją uwielbiałem.

Jak już wspominałem schodziłem na dół.

I co ?

Zobaczyłem tam ojca z NIĄ w ramionach jak całował ją po szyi.

\- Draco zostaw ... - szeptała. Ojciec nigdy nie wspominał że był z nią blisko.

Owszem kiedyś tam bąknął ze ją znał, że przez krótki czas nawet byli razem ale nigdy nie sądziłem że zobaczę JĄ, w ramionach ojca.

Z jednej strony cieszył mnie fakt że w końcu ruszył dupę i wrócił po tych w mordę bitych trzech latach a z drugiej byłem zazdrosny.

Nie. to bzdury w sosie.

\- Draco ... proszę cię ... opamiętaj się ... - kolejny raz ojciec ją całował po szyi. Widziałem jak ona zamyka oczy, oplata jego szyję i kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu - dobrze kocie. tak. - drapała go.

Wypuściłem puste naczynie z ręki.

Ojciec ochłonął najwyraźniej a ona się zmieszała.

\- Scorpius ... - widziałem w jej oczach łzy radości. - wyrosłeś, wyprzystojniałeś, taki podobny do ojca ... - rzuciła mi się na szyję. - synku ... - płakała mi na ramieniu. - syneczku ... - spojrzała mi w oczy. - cholernie podobny do ojca. Ale charakterek widzę że mój. - odsłoniła jedno zielone oko.

Tak miałem dwukolorowe oczy.

Jedno błękitne drugie mocno zielone. Ojciec powtarzał że zielone jest po mamie.

\- nie kłamał co do koloru. - uśmiechnęła się. - przepraszam, naprawdę cię przepraszam że mnie nie było kiedy dorastałeś. - teraz łzy płynęły z żalu. - wybaczysz mi ?

\- tak. - odparłem bez wahania. - mamo ... przytuliłem ją.

\- a taty to już nie przywita. - mruknął ojciec.

Teraz widziałem długą bliznę na prawej połowie jego twarzy. Jego też uścisnąłem.

\- synu. - spojrzał na mnie wzruszony. - przepraszam za te trzy lata ale miałem dość ciągłych pytań o mamę. Postanowiłem ją znaleźć. Kocham cię synu. uściskał mnie.

\- tato - odwzajemniłem uścisk. - ja ciebie też kocham.

\- moi chłopcy. - przytuliła nas obu mama. - Draco o ile dobrze pamiętam łazienka jest na piętrze prawda ?

\- tak skarbie. - odpowiedział jej ojciec. - drugie drzwi po prawej.

Cholera ... zostawiłem otwarte drzwi pokoju.

Mama przechodziła obok i zajrzała.

\- widzę że mam tu fana. - uśmiechnęła się. spojrzała w głąb pokoju. na biurku w ramce stał kawałek jej peleryny która się porwała w meczu na zeszłych Mistrzostwach- i to wielkiego. - zaśmiała się. - oj Scorpius ... za bardzo wdajesz się w ojca. Spojrzała na mnie radosna.

Zawstydziłem się.

Po raz pierwszy mój pokój nie był powodem do dumy a do wstydu.

Spuściłem wzrok. Ale mama podniosła mi twarz. - ej nie łam się. - stwierdziła bardziej po przyjacielsku. - następny trening mam za miesiąc. Jak chcesz i ojciec się zgodzi nie widzę problemu żeby cię ze sobą zabrać.

Zrobiłem wielkie oczy. - n ... na serio ? wykrztusiłem.

\- oczywiście synku. - poczochrała mnie. - nie obrazicie się jak zajmę łazienkę na jakąś godzinę ?

\- nie. odparłem błyskawicznie.

\- jak ojciec ... zaśmiała się pod nosem i weszła do łazienki.

Postanowiłem pościągać wszystkie plakaty i ruchome strony pism o quidditchu gdzie była pokazana w deszczu czy burzy na tle innych zawodników.

\- hej co robisz ? - spytał ojciec kiedy zobaczył moją działalność. - przecież zbierałeś to wszystko od małego.

\- nadal jej kibicuję ale ... - wcisnąłem mu do rąk wszystkie plakaty. - nie chcę robić sobie wstydu przed mamą.

\- synu może mnie nie było przez trzy lata ale i tak wiem że któregoś dnia je zabierzesz z powrotem. Nie wytrzymasz bez nich dnia synu. - oddał mi wszystko. - a mama nie traktuje tego jako coś chorego a po prostu jako zwykłe bycie fanem.

\- dzięki tato. powiedziałem i ojciec wyszedł.

Poszedłem na dół po kolejną szklankę wody.

Jednak zrezygnowałem kiedy zobaczyłem salon.

A na kanapie piękna scena kiedy to ojciec liże mamę po szyi a potem całuje.

\- tak Draco ... - westchnęła mu w ramionach i pod ustami. - tak tygrysie.

Kiedy już drugi raz się pocałowali mama znieruchomiała na minutę a potem ojciec zaniósł ją na górę.

Umknąłem minutę przed nim i to tak że mnie nie zauważył.

\- co się stało mamie ? spytałem znad jakiejś pierwszej lepszej książki.

\- nic Scorpius, nic. - zapewnił mnie. - idź się myć. Za kilka dni wracasz do szkoły i łażenie po klubach i siedzenie do późna się skończy. Lepiej się już teraz przestaw.

\- dobrze tato. Mruknąłem i poszedłem pod prysznic.

Wyszedłem z łazienki po półgodzinie i wróciłem do siebie.

Na schodach widziałem jak na kanapie siedzi ojciec z kubkiem kawy a na jego nogach mama opiera głowę i odpoczywa.

Wytężyłem słuch i słyszałem krótką rozmowę.

\- ale przecież Scorpius głuchy nie jest. Zmysły półwampira odziedziczył po mnie. Zaczęła lub kontynuowała mama.

\- skarbie ... ale nawet jeśli by słyszał to by ci nic nie powiedział. Jesteś zmęczona i po podróży, i po chorobie, i po treningu. Odpoczywaj. Potem się pomartwisz.

\- ale Draco ... ja ... czuję się winna.

\- za co skarbie ? - zdziwił się ojciec. - tego że działasz na mnie jak magnes ? spytał.

\- nie. czuję się winna za to co się stało. Odpowiedziała podnosząc się mama.

\- leż kotku, leż. - tata pogładził ją po plecach. - musisz odpocząć.

\- ale ...

\- to nasz syn skarbie. Scorpius nie jest głupi. Doskonale wiesz że wychowywałem go na dojrzałego człowieka.

\- no wiem ... - westchnęła. - ale ...

\- jak tak bardzo chcesz z nim porozmawiać zrób to jutro. Ale na pewno nie wieczorem.

\- czemu ? spytała go zaskoczona.

\- bo zabieram cię do jednego z lokali.

Pewnie ma na myśli drogą restaurację. Pomyślałem.

Ale znałem cały życiorys mamy i na bankietach była tylko jak musiała. Nie robiła tego dla przyjemności jak ojciec.

\- jak powiesz mi że to droga knajpa to słaby pomysł.

\- miałem na myśli odwiedzenie starego dobrego Ukąszenia. - odpowiedział ojciec.

Zamurowało mnie.

Ukąszenie ... to klub.

Najlepszy klub na tej półkuli.

Owszem wiedziałem że stałym bywalcem tego miejsca

( kiedy oczywiście treningi były w pobliżu i dodatkowo był na to czas ) była ona.

Tata od czasu do czasu mówił że był, że wie jak tam jest.

Ale nie sądziłem że wybiorą się tam kiedy ja byłem umówiony z ,

no i właśnie tu kłaniał się najgorszy problem,

chłopakiem.

Razem z Albusem nie ukrywaliśmy faktu że byliśmy razem ani w szkole ani poza nią.

Spotkanie w Ukąszeniu planowaliśmy od dawna.

A teraz ...

Teraz musiałbym to odwołać.

Ale nie.

obiecałem Albusowi

( tak wychodziło że spotykałem się z kuzynem ale trudno )

że go tam zabiorę to tak zrobię.

Przecież Ukąszenie to wielki lokal, pocieszałem sie w duchu, nie zobaczą nas.

 **Rozdział Trzeci Klub**

Wieczór.

Zabrałem się od razu, jeszcze przed rodzicami.

Przed bramą lokalu widziałem ubranego w ciemnoczerwoną koszulę i brązowe spodnie Albusa.

Sam się dla niego wystroiłem i kiedy Gryffon mnie rozpoznał w tłumie domyślił się że coś nie tak.

\- ej kocie co jest ? - spytał kiedy już weszliśmy przez tłok do klubu. - jesteśmy na długo planowanej randce a ty jesteś nie w sosie. Zawsze się cieszyłeś kiedy się widzieliśmy. - spojrzał na mnie myśląc. - chcesz ... chcesz się rozejść prawda ? znalazłeś sobie innego.

\- nie skarbie to nie tak. - zapewniłem go szybko. - po prostu ... ojciec wrócił do domu i obwieścił mi że tu wpadnie dzisiaj wieczorem z jakąś kobietą.

\- znalazł sobie kogoś, chociaż tyle. A poza tym wrócił do ciebie. - odparł Albus. - no już Scorpi. Na parkiet.

\- dobrze. - przyciągnąłem go do siebie i zapomniałem o rodzicach.

Pocałowaliśmy się. było jak zawsze cudownie mieć go obok.

Usłyszałem kroki ojca.

\- Scorpiusie Hyperione Severusie Malfoy ! - tata odciągnął mnie od Albusa siłą. - co ty wyrabiasz ?

\- Draco zostaw go. - próbowała załagodzić to mama.

Jednak kiedy Albus spostrzegł że to ONA zląkł się.

\- Scorpius nie słuchaj ojca. - odpowiedziała mi spokojnie. - jeżeli jesteście razem szczęśliwi proszę bardzo. Bądźcie razem.

\- kochanie. - ofuknął ją ojciec. - nasz syn nigdy nie będzie ... gejem.

\- Draconie Lucjuszu Malfoy. - odparła poważnie gromiąc ojca wzrokiem. On zmalał jakby została w nim nuta strachu z dawnych lat. - nasz syn będzie kim będzie chciał. Sam też święty nie byłeś. Mam ci wypomnieć błędy ?

\- ale ... to był jeden jedyny raz ... próbował się tłumaczyć.

\- jeden czy nie jeden nie masz prawa decydować za syna. - odpowiedziała spokojnie mnie przytuliła. - jeszcze dzisiaj zmieni zdanie zobaczysz. - Powiedziała do mnie cicho. - Albus ! - przywitała mojego chłopaka. - miło cię widzieć. Co u taty ?

\- dobrze ... - zająknął się Albi. Też bardzo mocno jej kibicował. - dlaczego pani pyta ?

\- och z ciekawości. Dawno temu byłam z twoim ojcem bardzo zżyta.

Była siostra Harrego Pottera. Nie dzieliłem się tą wiedzą z Albim.

\- n ... nie rozumiem. odpowiedział jej Gryffon.

\- nie tutaj chłopcy. - zabrała nas do jakiegoś osamotnionego pomieszczenia. - o tym się na pewno w twojej rodzinie nie mówi Albusie ale jestem twoją ciocią.

\- co ? zdziwił się Albi. Pogładziłem go po ramieniu

\- twój ojciec nie wspomina o „czarnej owcy" ze względu na to w jaki sposób go uratowałam. - zaczęła spokojnie. - ale tego ci nie mogę powiedzieć. Mogę natomiast otwarcie ci powiedzieć że jestem matką Scorpiusa. - Albus spojrzał na mnie załamany i zdziwiony. - nie oskarżaj go o tajemnicę bo wróciłam tutaj po wielu latach i on dowiedział się wczoraj zaledwie o tym kim jestem. poza tym nie jestem twoją ciotką w żadnych dokumentach gdyż tam mnie nie ma pod nazwiskiem Potter. - Albus się odrobinę uspokoił. - posłuchajcie mnie oboje. - spojrzała na nas mama. - możecie być razem i nie widzę nic przeciwko temu. jednak proszę cię Albusie żebyś to spotkanie ze mną zachował tylko dla siebie i Scorpiusa. Jeżeli Harry się dowie ...

\- skarbie. - upomniał się o nią ojciec. - no chodź.

\- życzę wam powodzenia. Uśmiechnęła się uściskując nam splecione dłonie.

\- no Albi ... - spojrzałem na niego. A on na mnie. - jesteśmy sami.

\- wiesz co Scorpi ? chrzanię to. - rzucił odważnie. - jesteś mój. położył mnie i pocałował.

Dla pewności że nic mu nie będzie pozbyłem się jego okularów.

Jednak nasza sielanka nie trwała długo.

Ojciec znowu dostał nerwicy i wpadł do nas kiedy Albi już rozpinał mi koszulę.

\- Sco ... - nie dokończył kiedy dotarło do naszych uszów charakterystyczne plaśnięcie. - oj kocie ... - odwrócił się i spojrzał na mamę. - chyba ktoś się prosi o karę.

\- zabieraj się lepiej na parkiet i daj chłopcom spokój. Nie przesadzą.

\- idę. zgarnął ją poza „nasz" pokój.

\- no twoja mama znowu ratuje nam tyłek. - zaczął Albus patrząc mi w oczy. - jak tak dalej będzie, będzie trzeba kupić jej jakieś czekoladki za to co robi.

\- nie przesadzaj. - odgoniłem od tego jego myśli. - lepiej myśl co teraz.

\- jak to co ? - spojrzał na mnie złośliwie. - to. pocałował mnie w szyję.

\- no chodź. - zaczepiłem go.

Tak ...

To nie był ten „grzeczny i spokojny" Albus Potter. To był ten chłopak którego znałem tylko ja. A teraz nie pasował do opisu z dnia codziennego w szkole czy przy rodzicach.

\- twoja kolej Scorpi. - odparł po kwadransie kiedy już miałem na oko z 10 malinek na szyi i ramionach. Odwdzięczyłem mu się i poczułem jak głaszcze mnie po głowie - tak Ślizgonie. Dokładnie tak.

\- nie prowokuj mnie Gyrffonie. - odparłem krótko. - bo posunę się za daleko.

\- jak dla mnie możesz.

\- ale nie dla mnie. Odpowiedziałem.

Pocałowaliśmy się ponownie.

Poczułem na sobie czyjś wzrok.

Z ukrycia patrzyła na nas mama.

Uśmiechała się dumna.

Zapukała w drzwi. Albus powoli się ode mnie oderwał.

\- Scorpius my jeszcze zostajemy- oznajmiła. - nie mogę wam powiedzieć że nie wyglądacie razem słodko. - pożegnała nas. - a synu. To jak z treningiem ? namyśl się dobrze.

\- dobrze mamo. Ale od razu mówię że chcę jechać. Odpowiedziałem.

\- twój ojciec mnie zabije. - rzuciła mi klucze. - do waszej dyspozycji. Ale jak jutro zajrzę tam z rana i cokolwiek mnie upewni o czymś więcej niż pocałunkach ...

\- m ... mamo ... - zacząłem zdziwiony. - naprawdę możemy się zmyć do twojego mieszkania ?

\- tak. ale ty masz być o północy w domu. Trunki są w barku ale na góra dwa kieliszki czy dwie szklanki. I jak rano znajdę najmniejszą rzecz wskazującą na seks ... zabiję na miejscu.

\- spokojnie proszę pani. Zaczął Albus.

\- mów mi ciociu. - Uśmiechnęła się życzliwie. - wszystko jasne ?

\- tak mamo będziemy grzeczni w byciu razem. Odpowiedziałem jej.

\- świetnie. - pożegnała nas. - dobranoc. Wyszła.

Powiodłem za nią wzrokiem.

Wyglądała świetnie.

\- no co Scorpi ? skoro chata wolna, trunki możemy pić, prywatność mamy to co my tu jeszcze robimy ? zaczął Al.

\- chodź na ostatni taniec na parkiet a potem się zmyjemy. Zaproponowałem.

\- dobrze. ale tym razem ja prowadzę. Odparł.

Objął mnie jak chłopak dziewczynę i trochę jeszcze przetańczyliśmy.

Zobaczyłem kątem oka że ojciec całuje mamę i z nią znika.

No to będzie bajzel w domu. Pomyślałem.

Al zabrał mnie do mieszkania mamy.

Przepych, luksus, tradycja połączona z nowoczesnymi udogodnieniami.

Pięknie urządzony dom.

\- no Scorpi. Chodź. - zabrał mnie na górę.

na poręczy była kartka „sypialnia piętro, pokój ze ścianami w kolorze czerwonego wina".

Otworzył drzwi pokoju który był urządzony prosto ale bardziej rockowo.

Les Paul na ścianie, zdjęcia z gitarzystami mugolskiego świata, parę „naszych" zespołów no i oczywiście mnóstwo autografów, graffiti i szkicy na ścianie naprzeciw łóżka.

Co mnie zaskoczyło nad biurkiem były różne wycinki z gazet, szkice, notatki i moje rysunki z dzieciństwa. Interesowała się tym co się ze mną działo przez te 16 lat.

\- uuu ... no nieźle się urządziła. - oczy Gryffona wyszły z orbit na widok popisanej przez sławy gitary. - ale nas obchodzi łóżko. - przewrócił mnie na materac. - Ślizgonie ale ty wyglądasz. - rzucił się na mnie i bez żadnych wstydów zaczął ponownie ściągać i ze mnie i z siebie koszulę. - a teraz pora na zabawę. Zatarł ręce.

Całą noc spędziłem w mieszkaniu matki.

Oczywiście po urywkowym liście opowiadającym co było, co dzieje się teraz i o tym co planuje Al. Napisała krótko bo tylko : „okej. Nawet lepiej że przenocujecie tam. ale **NIE** tykać gitary."

Przez całą noc całowaliśmy się z Alem na najróżniejsze i najwymyślniejsze sposoby.

Obudziłem się rano obok niego.

Z dołu dobiegała głośna muzyka. Klasyka rocka.

Mama.

Obudziłem Ala, ogarnęliśmy się, pokój sypialniany został „komisyjnie" sprawdzony i dostaliśmy śniadanie.

\- no ładnie. - stwierdziła krótko. - Albus może cię podrzucić ? spytała mojego chłopaka.

\- nie dziękuję ciociu. - odparł Gryffon kiedy już zjadł. - polecę sam. - zapewnił ją. - do zobaczenia w szkole skarbie. pocałował mnie bez oporów w policzek i zniknął.

 **Rozdział Czwarty Niespodzianki**

\- wiesz Scorpius mam pewien pomysł. Kiedy Albus ma urodziny ?

\- za miesiąc. Jest z września. - odpowiedziałem błyskawicznie - czemu pytasz ?

\- jak już mówiłam mam pomysł na prezent. Ale od ciebie. tylko czy mi zaufasz ?

\- tak. - moja reakcja była równie szybka. - a co planujesz ?

\- w domu ci powiem. mama uśmiechnęła się po łobuzersku i dopiła kawę.

Zabraliśmy się z powrotem do Dworu.

\- tylko nie mów nic ojcu. - szepnęła przed drzwiami . wyjąłem z kieszeni dwie pary kluczy. Jej własność oddałem a te do Dworu wsunąłem w drzwi i otworzyłem. - dzięki. Weszła pierwsza.

No miałem rację.

Bajzel który starano się na szybko ogarnąć.

Na stole w salonie butelki po winie, na podłodze poduszki z kanapy a sama sofa powgniatana od ciężaru osób. Dwóch osób.

Mama nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Za to spojrzała na mnie. - uwierz mi ze tu jeszcze jest czysto. - powiedziała żartem. - ech lata szkoły ... stare dobre czasy ...

\- mamo ... - dziwiło mnie że mówi otwarcie o nocach z ojcem i trochę mnie to krępowało. - co z prezentem ?

Wzięła niedopity kieliszek i jednym łykiem usunęła zawartość. - na górę zapraszam. - wskazała mi schody. Zaprowadziła mnie do ... pustego pokoju.

tak pustego pokoju o białych ścianach na którego środku stał najlepszy sprzęt fotograficzny jaki był dostępny. - pomyślałam że chciałbyś dać mu coś wyjątkowego. I od razu nasunęły mi się zdjęcia na których TY się dla niego ustawiasz i pozujesz. No oczywiście ci pomogę.

\- ale ... ale mamo nie musisz ... - nie odrywałem wzroku od drogiego aparatu. - tata wie ile to kosztuje ?

\- oj kochanie ... - ustawiła mnie naprzeciw obiektywu. - wie. Ale kupiłam go za własne pieniądze. - odpowiedziała. Spojrzała w aparat. - wiesz Scorpius mam w głowie całą sesję. - zaczęła. - widząc zamiłowanie Albusa do twojego torsu wpadłam na pomysł. - no to dlatego nie może być ojca. - pierwsze będzie ruchome. Powoli rozpinaj koszulę. -

Dziwne polecenie już normalnie. A od matki słyszy się je jeszcze dziwniej.

\- nie myśl o aparacie i fotografie. Pomyśl że to on cię o to poprosił. Ma być naturalnie. - cykała zdjęcia za każdym ruchem moich palców - rozłóż materiał na boki - wiem głupio słuchać instrukcji „jak poprawnie zdjąć koszulę" ale to dla Ala. - powoli z ramion. - wykonałem polecenie. - na jedną rękę. - jednym ruchem przesunąłem materiał. - i delikatnie rzuć tak jakbyś chciał zasłonić obiektyw. - udało się rzucić mi to delikatnie do przodu. - pięknie. - wyszła na chwilę zza aparatu. - krok w tył. - cofnąłem się. - okej. - wróciła za aparat i do dyrygowania. Wyszła zza kadru. - te klisze będą pojedyncze. - ustawiła mnie widząc mój brak pomysłu.

No co ?

Prezent był ciekawy i fajnie że mama mi pomagała ale z drugiej strony ...

Trochę głupio że cykała mi zdjęcia.

Poza tym nie wiedziałem co chciałby widzieć Al.

\- oj skarbie, skarbie ... - westchnęła. - na początek prościzna. - stanęła przede mną i krytycznie mi się przyjrzała. - ciężko mi szukać pozytywów bo jest ich zbyt dużo ale prosty gest. - uniosła palec na znak że mam słuchać. - ręka we włosy. - zrobiłem co chciała. - za mocno. - wzięła dłoń i ustawiła. - po prostu je przeczesz. Ale delikatnie. - wróciła za aparat i zrobiła zdjęcia. - okej. Coś trudniejszego. Ale i tak banalne. - spojrzała z uporem na usta. - najprostsza rzecz na świecie. - popatrzyła na moje oczy a potem znowu na usta. - wiem jak to jest pozować do zdjęć. Ale ta sugestia jest banalna. - dotknęła moich warg palcem. - tu. - przejechała po nich w linii. - skarbie masz je po prostu zwilżyć dla obiektywu. Jasne ? - cofnęła się. znowu dziwnie się czułem ale wykonałem o co mnie prosiła. - świetnie. - znowu podeszła. - no syn mi się udał. - stwierdziła do siebie. - a teraz ubierasz koszulę. Tak jak zdejmowałeś. - cofnęła się do aparatu kiedy już trzymałem materiał. - Najpierw na rękę - poinstruowała. - powoli na ramiona. - znowu porady „jak poprawnie ubrać koszulę". Trudno. Al to dla ciebie. - kołnierz. - poprawiłem to i boki. - i zapinaj. - skończyłem. - pięknie. - stwierdziła krótko. - a gdzie nagroda za mój wkład ? pocałowałem ją. Tyle że jak dziewczynę a nie mamę.

Co mnie zaskoczyło pozwoliła mi na pocałunek. ba chciała go kontynuować jednak w momencie otwieranych drzwi się opamiętała.

\- przepraszam Scorpius. Przepraszam. - powiedziała cicho i cofnęła się do aparatu. - i pomachaj na pożegnanie. - zrobiłem to co chciała kiedy ojciec wchodził na górę. - o cześć skarbie. - pocałowała go w policzek. - nasz syn jest świetnym modelem do zdjęć, wiesz ?

\- Scorpius zostaw mnie z mamą. - stwierdził krótko. - muszę z nią poważnie porozmawiać. - kiedy wychodziłem dostałem i aparat pod opiekę. - na dole są wywary do wywoływania filmów. Poradzisz sobie. - spojrzał na mamę. Wiedziałem co planuj i zamknąłem drzwi.

Nawet nie po to żeby zrobić im wiecej prywatności ale dlatego że nie miałem zamiaru tego słuchać.

Po tym co się stało nie byłem pewny niczego.

Najpierw to że ojca nie było w domu a mama nie miała kluczy.

Potem ta sesja a na koniec jeszcze ten pocałunek.

No nie ma co same niespodzianki.

 **Rozdział Piąty Szkoła i co jeszcze ...**

Dzień wyjazdu do szkoły i mama odprowadziła mnie na peron razem z ojcem.

\- będę tęsknić. - pocałowała mnie w czoło i puściła z uścisku. - do zobaczenia w wakacje synku.

\- cześć. Mamo. pożegnałem ją niechętnie.

Wsiadłem do pociągu i od razu Al zobaczył że ciężko mi było tu wejść.

\- ej Ślizgonie co to za mina ? - spytał. - dziesięć miesięcy bez żadnej jazdy o to że jesteśmy razem. - próbował mnie pocieszyć. Ale nawet ta myśl nie była mi miła. - będziesz tęsknić za mamą ? - objął mnie. - oj spokojnie Scorpi. Przejdzie ci.

\- wiem. - oparłem się o niego. Al mógłby zostać psychologiem. Ale mieliśmy w planach coś innego. - zapomniałbym. - przypomniało mi się o zdjęciach. Wyjąłem je z kieszeni marynarki. - dla ciebie skarbie. - pocałowałem go w policzek. - na urodziny.

Al powoli odsunął papier. I zobaczył zdjęcia.

\- s ... Scorpi ... no zaskoczyłeś mnie. - przyjął je i widziałem jak z radością je wręcz prześwietla oczami. - kto je robił ?

\- mama. - powiedziałem. - przekazałem jej podziękowania. - uprzedziłem go. - mamy sporo czasu.

Gryffon się uśmiechnął i znowu zabraliśmy się za pocałunek.

Wielogodzinny, zajmujący całą podróż, najlepszy pocałunek na świecie.

W drzwiach szkoły coś mnie zaskoczyło.

Przy stole nauczycieli obok starego pobliznowanego Snapea siedziała mama.

Śmiała się w rozmowie.

\- Al uszczypnij mnie. - zacząłem. Usiadłem obok niego a mama nieznacznie uniosła puchar. Odpowiedziałem tym samym ale nie wierzyłem. - Al ... powiedz mi że to sen.

\- no to śnimy razem w takim razie. Widzę obok Snapea twoją matkę.

\- co ona tu robi ? rozejrzałem się po Ślizgonach. Nikt nie zauważył związku. Uff ...

\- proszę o ciszę. - dyrektor Longbottom wstał z miejsca. - mamy zaszczyt gościć tu na etacie nauczycielki latania popularną szukającą. ...

\- jest NAJLEPSZA ! krzyknął jakiś bezmózgi Gryffon.

Do wiwatu dołączyli się potem Krukoni, następnie Puchoni a na koniec dopiero my.

\- to dla mnie zaszczyt uczyć w murach w których się sama kształciłam. - mama wstała. - wiele lat minęło a szkoła wygląda tak jakbym wyszła z niej wczoraj. - rozejrzała się po sali. - i ta sama atmosfera wśród młodzieży. - podeszła do mównicy. - cóż wszyscy tutaj znają moje nazwisko, zapewne mam tu i fanów jak i przeciwników ale jak wspomniał dyrektor będę was uczyć latania a Ślizgonom poprowadzę treningi. - teraz już podnieśliśmy wiwaty. - nie obiecuję lekkich lekcji i jeżeli ktoś boi się upadku radzę jednak nie wchodzić na boisko. - powiedziała żartem. - miłej kolacji.

\- a co z treningami dla Bułgarii ? podniósł głos kolejny Weasley.

\- wiadomość co do nich jest następująca. Nie wypadam z gry i nie mam zamiaru. Jedna lekcja w miesiącu nam niestety przepadnie ale odpoczniecie sobie ode mnie. Usiadła na miejsce.

Nie mogłem powiedzieć że nie wyglądała dobrze.

Od samego początku w szatach do gry w barwach Slytherinu.

\- em Ignis może pokaż uczniom swoje umiejętności ? zasugerował dyrektor.

\- mama ich nastraszyć już na samym początku ?

\- TAK ! cała szkołą podniosła ryk a z nią i ja.

\- dobrze. - stanęła między stołami. Rozłożyła ramiona i pstryknęła palcami.

Ciało . ono się spalało. Spalało i jak węgiel opadało na dół. - koniec psot. - przekręciła nadgarstki w dół i rozluźniła uścisk palców. Ramiona i cało wróciły do normy. Wypuściła z ust płomień. Cała szkoła zaczęła klaskać i nawet pojawiły się owacje na stojąco i to NAWET wśród nauczycieli. - dziękuję. - skłoniła się. - dobranoc.

Ulotniła się z Sali.

Spojrzałem na Ala a on na mnie.

\- nie traktuj tego jako złą opinię. Ale ty masz matkę. Stwierdził.

\- Al ale chyba i tak wolisz mnie ? spytałem kontrolnie.

\- oczywiście. - zapewnił mnie błyskawicznie. - poza tym ... za stara. I mężatka.

Pocałowałem go w policzek. - idę Gryffonie. Dobranoc.

\- dobranoc. - odpowiedział mi tym samym. - śpij słodko. Ślizgonie.

Przyszedłem do dormitorium i widziałem jak mama siedzi na kanapie i patrzy na czaszki.

\- stare dobre czasy. - pogładziła miejsce obok siebie znacząco. - chodź Scorpio. Siadaj.

\- dobrze mamo. - usiadłem dość sztywno. - mamo ... zacząłem.

\- wiem. Pewnie to dla ciebie obciach że mama będzie cię uczyć.

\- nie. - zaprzeczyłem. - znaczy się ... dopóki się nie dowiedzą to jest OK.

Mama spojrzała na mnie nie jak na syna. - tak cholernie podobny do ojca. - westchnęła.

Wiem że sporo ludzi którzy się o tym dowiedzą uznają to za idiotyzm ale zakochałem się we własnej matce.

\- Scorpio ja wiem że masz Albusa ale ... - spojrzała na mnie prosząco. - proszę cię o jedną rzecz. Nie chcesz nie musisz tego robić.

\- powiedz mamo.

\- pocałuj mnie. - szepnęła speszona. Spełniłem prośbę i poczułem palce we włosach, palce które się w nich zaplątały. Odsunęła się szczęśliwa. - kocham cię Scorpio. Przytuliła mnie.

\- ja ciebie też mamo. - odwzajemniłem uścisk jednak szybko wyszedłem z ramion matki. - dobranoc.

\- dobranoc. Odpowiedziała i rozłożyła się na kanapie

Słyszałem słowa „podobny do ojca chociaż inny."

Znałem smak ust mamy i rozumiałem czemu ojciec tak dużo chce pocałunków. Zresztą nie tylko pocałunków.

Ale ja nie chciałem tego co ojciec od niej oczekiwał. Mi wystarczały pocałunki.

Widziałem jak mama zasypia radosna.

Zasnąłem myśląc o następnym pocałunku.

Obudziłem się rano i skojarzyłem że zaczynamy od Eliksirów.

Poszedłem na lekcje i zaskoczył mnie fakt że w ostatniej ławce siedzi mama.

Obserwowała lekcje.

Pech lub nie ale siedziała za mną i Alem. Obserwowała co robimy i podpowiadała nam jak naprawdę się robi dany wywar.

Czułem jej wzrok szczególnie mocno na plecach i ramionach. Jakby sprawdzała czy jestem umięśniony.

Na lekcjach Latania miałem zostać na przerwie.

Mama spojrzała na mnie zapraszająco opierając się o ścianę. Pocałowałem ją.

Dotknęła mojego ramienia. - masz naprawdę dobrze zbudowane ramiona. - Uśmiechnęła się. - a co z torsem synku ? - pokazałem się. - zapomniałabym że tak dobrze wyglądasz. - uśmiechnęła się. - a teraz - zapinała koszulę. Sam zdziwiłem się że wolę żeby to ona robiła a nie Al. Zakochałem się. - wracaj na lekcje. A i jutro staw się w moim gabinecie.

\- dobrze pani profesor. Odpowiedziałem i zniknąłem.

Na przerwie poszedłem pod drzwi jej gabinetu.

Zapukałem do drzwi i dostałem krótkie „proszę. Drzwi są otwarte."

Siedziała za biurkiem wypełniając papiery. Drobne okulary połówki były raczej dla ozdoby niż jako korekta wzrok miała świetny.

\- o to ty. - podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. - siadaj. - wskazała mi na fotel który kopnęła w moją stronę. - co cię tu sprowadza ? spytała zaskoczona.

\- no ... chciała mnie pani widzieć pani psor. Zacząłem zdziwiony.

Pstryknęła palcami a drzwi się zamknęły. - skoro tu jesteś ustalmy sobie pewne zasady. - spojrzała mi w oczy. - trzy razy dziennie do mnie przychodzisz. - trzy ? - po posiłkach Scorpio. - uff odetchnąłem. - za kilka dni mam wolne, no wiesz trening. Więc pomyślałam że skoro już idziesz ze mną na trening to może też pokażę ci Ukąszenie od kuchni ?

\- zapraszasz mnie ... na ... wieczór ?

\- tak. - potwierdziła otwarcie. - wiesz doskonale że muszę się wybawić a po treningach praktycznie cały dzień mamy wolny. - fajnie. - więc może zabrałabym ciebie i Albusa na drobny wypad ?

\- ale ... ale Al ... zdziwił mnie fakt że zabrałaby i Albusa.

\- oj skarbie zaufaj mi. - uśmiechnęła się po łobuzersku. Podobnie do knujących coś Weasleyów. - wiem co robię, tak ?

\- n ... no tak. potwierdziłem.

\- więc chodź tu do mamy póki jeszcze nikt nie czepił się papierów. - przytuliła mnie i pocałowała. Cholera ... ale ojciec miał przyjemność z pocałunków ... nie dziwiłem mu się że tyle razy chce je dostawać. Odsunęła się i do pokoju zapukał Al. - a teraz zmykaj. - Wyrzuciła mnie za drzwi. - drzwi są otwarte ludzie. Pstryknięciem palca otworzyła drewniane skrzydła. - co dobrego ? spojrzała po kumpelsku na Ala.

\- Las. - powiedział krótko. Mama poderwała się z miejsca. - dwóch rannych. 5 wokół.

\- ludzie ?

\- tak.

\- znam jedno coś co mogło tak namieszać. - zerwała płaszcz i rzuciła okulary w cholerę. - papiery poczekają. - mruknęła. Spojrzała na okno. - długo na ciebie polowałam skarbie. - uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Otworzyła jakąś skrzynię. - stara dobra trucizna. - schowała miecze na plecach. - pora upolować potworka. Wyskoczyła przez okno.

Razem z Alem wybiegliśmy za nią.

Na granicy Lasu mama wpadła w coś jakby wir czasu.

\- ranni do Szpitalnego. - rzuciła ostro do nauczycieli. - Longbottom ! - wrzasnęła na dyrektora. - zabierz uczniów i nauczycieli. - ukryliśmy się za głazem więc nas nie zauważył. - pora na coś co wampiry lubią najbardziej. - odrzuciła pelerynę i znowu pokryła się ogniem.

\- to niesamowite. - mruknął do mnie Al. - ona nie korzysta z żadnej różdżki czy kosturu. To tak jakby wszystko było w jej.

\- bo jest. - stwierdziłem. Wskazałem mu na porzucony płaszcz. - widzisz to ? to jest coś o czym my możemy marzyć. Elitarna grupa magów. Konkretniej Krąg Natury. Przy życiu została już dwójka. Ona i mój ojciec.

\- niezła rodzina. - skomentował krótko. - popatrz.

Mama w tym momencie przebijała w ułamku sekundy tą bestię obydwoma mieczami po niewiadomo jakim wyskoku. Po prostu wylądowała na plecach monstra i przebiła skórę.

Odcięła głowę i w sekundę oczyściła czaszkę. - piękne trofeum. - spojrzała na czerep. - wy dwaj ! - mieliśmy iść kiedy nas zatrzymała. - macie szczęście że byłam głównym celem tego czegoś ! - ofuknęła mnie i Ala - mogliście zginąć ! synu jak mogłeś ? oskarżyła mnie.

\- n ... no ale mamo ... przecież żyjemy i nic nam nie jest. Odpowiedziałem słabo.

Poruszyła ustami naśladując moje słowa. - macie szczęście. - burknęła. - na następny raz nie idźcie za mną kiedy coś buszuje w Lesie. Jasne ?

\- tak. potwierdziłem razem z Alem.

\- Albus bądź tak dobry i pilnuj żeby mój nieodpowiedzialny syn miał na takie chwile jak ta zajęcie.

\- z chęcią zorganizuję mu czas ciociu. Potwierdził Al.

\- świetnie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i poszła.

Pewnie liczyła że powiadomię Ala na temat wyjazdu i spytam go osobiście czy chciałby się dołączyć ale postanowiłem spędzić ten dzień tylko z mamą.

Trening był we mgle ale kiedy przyszła zamiast „dzień dobry" z trenerem wymieniła piątkę.

\- nie będziesz zły że zabrałam syna ? spojrzała na „szefa".

\- nie. - zaśmiał się. - młody chodź a nie stoisz jak ten kołek. - podszedłem tam zdziwiony oraz szczęśliwy. Autentyczny trener Bułgarii. - to TWÓJ syn ? spojrzał na mamę.

\- owszem. - potwierdziła. - nie widać ? - przytuliła mnie. - wygląd ma po tacie.

\- to syn Draco ? tego Draco ? - zdziwił się Flint. - nie uwierzę. Przez bite trzy lata go gnoiłaś.

Mama ... znęcała się nad ojcem ?

\- za to przez cztery z nim byłam. - odparła. - Scorpio może w końcu powiesz choć słowo ? zażartowała.

\- d ... dzień dobry. - przywitałem się. - panie ...

\- no widać że syn Draco. - zaśmiał się. - mów mi Markus, albo Flint, jak wolisz. Nie jesteś w szkole więc daruj sobie formułki.

\- dobrze. - trochę mnie ośmielił chociaż cóż ... nadal czułem się dziwnie. - jak to jest trenować najlepszą drużynę na świecie ?

\- wykapana mamusia. - zażartował ale mama spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. - czuję się tak jakbym nadal trenował Ślizgonów kiedy byłem kapitanem. Tyle że Iskra urosła od tego czasu.

\- zaczniemy trening czy skończy się na gadaniu ? spytała mama.

Z szatni wyszli zawodnicy.

Wyglądali lepiej na żywo ale Al nigdy nie popierał mojego zainteresowania zawodnikami.

Dlatego pokazał mi mamę i od tego czasu oboje jej kibicowaliśmy ale nie kochaliśmy się w niej. No może do teraz.

\- no ! - przywitała ich mama i z każdym wymieniła po piątce. - panie trenerze trening nam ucieknie.

\- wiem. - potwierdził Markus. - do szeregu !

Nie mogłem się napatrzyć na ich trening. Po prostu ... nie wierzyłem że to widzę.

Mama złapała znicza po beczce i pętli. Gwizd oznaczał koniec gry.

\- no pięknie. - skomentował Flint. - do szatni.

Po tym jak mama weszła drzwi zostały uchylone.

Widziałem rzeźbę graczy i powtarzałem sobie że Al i tak wygląda lepiej.

Mama odwróciła się do drzwi w krótkim podkoszulku.

Odetchnąłem.

Chciałem sobie wmówić że wolę Ala ale jednak coś nadal mnie pchało do niej.

Po południu połaziliśmy po mieście a wieczorem ...

Ukąszenie.

Ubrałem się w najlepsze rzeczy.

Mama zabrała mnie do lokalu. Tak jak ostatnio wyglądała genialnie.

Usiadła mi na kolanach i ją przytuliłem.

Ale gdybym wiedział co z tego wyniknie to bym tego nie robił.

Do klubu wpadł ojciec, wściekły.

\- a ja myślałem że w szkole. - mama zmieszana wstała z moich kolan. - jak mogłaś ?! z ... z własnym synem ?

\- Draco. - mama patrzyła ze łzami. - on ... on jest taki podobny do ciebie w latach szkoły. A ty ... ty nic tylko praca, praca, bankiety, praca. Zrozum. Zaniedbywałbyś mnie w domu, nawet jak poszłam do szkoły to nie napisałeś bo nie miałeś czasu. A ja ... ja potrzebuję takiego szaleńca obok siebie. cieszę się że sobie wszystko poukładałeś, pracę, dom i resztę. Ale nie masz wolnego. A ja potrzebuję gdzieś wyjść, chcę tego szalonego Draco który na trzy noce zabierał mnie na wagary żeby co wieczór iść do Ukąszenia.

Ojciec patrzył na mamę która była praktycznie na klęczkach.

\- nie rób scen. - podniósł ją. - pracuję bo muszę. Ty też się zabrałaś i świetnie ale ...

\- och przestań w końcu mówić oficjalnie. - ofuknęła go. - nie jesteś w pracy. Chyba że to właśnie praca została twoją ż...

\- spoliczkuj go. - zażądał ojciec. - spoliczkuj.

\- Draco ... to mój syn. Nie podniosę na niego ręki. - zaprzeczyła. - ale ja robiłam to tobie więc proszę. Masz pełne prawo. złożył dwa palce i lekko klepnął ją w policzek.

Do mnie podbił Al.

Nie wiedziałem kiedy i od jak dawna mnie obserwował ale na pewno musiał widzieć jak przytulam się pleców mamy.

\- jak mogłeś ? - spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. - jak ? z matką ... - próbowałem się odezwać ale oblał mnie czymś. - koniec. To koniec. Spadaj. Rzucił rozgoryczony, wkurzony, smutny Albus. Na koniec dostałem w twarz.

Mama podbiegła do mnie. - Scorpius ... ja ... ja przepraszam... - wysuszyła mi ciuchy w sekundę. - przepraszam.

\- nic się nie stało. - odparłem. - nic.

\- nic, nic. Znam ten ból. - przytuliła mnie. - wiem że to głupio zabrzmi ale daje ci dwa dni i jedną noc żebyś wrócił do normy. - oddała mi klucze. - znasz adres. Na półce znajdziesz wszystko co koi nerwy.

\- dziękuję mamo. - zniknęła ta chora relacja a pojawiła się ta właściwa. - do zobaczenia.

\- do zobaczenia synku. Pożegnała mnie smutna.

Ja się przeteleportowałem.

* ( klub, perspektywa Draco ) *

\- skoro mamy pewne sprawy wyjaśnione ... pora na zabawę. Przynieś napoje.

\- mrr idę. - posłała mi uśmiech i wróciła ze szklankami. Pocałowałem ją. choć zaskoczona rozpłynęła się w moich ramionach. - a parkiet ? spytała.

\- mam się bawić ? - odparłem. Pokiwała głową. - to chodź.

\- mój kochany Draco. - zgarnąłem ją na salę.

Jak kiedyś .. no ciekawe czy pamięta. Odwróciłem ją plecami do siebie i przytuliłem. Odsunęła się delikatnie i obróciła gładząc mnie po szyi. Pamięta.

\- pamiętasz wagary ? spytała.

\- jak mógłbym nie pamiętać. - szepnąłem jej na ucho. - wino, krew, samotność. Podstawy wagarów.

\- mrr no już kończ te opowieść. - skróciła. - cholera ... - odsunęła się zgnębiona. Nastrój znikł, szanse na oddelegowanie mnie na urlop również. - mam pomysł jak ich pogodzić. Ale musisz mi dać zgodę.

\- nie chcę żebyś uwodziła młodszych. - odparłem. Ale znała mój czuły punkt. - czuję się niepotrzebny.

\- ostatni raz Draci. - zdrobnienie które również mnie skłaniało do jej propozycji. - przecież mnie znasz. - spojrzała mi w oczy. - wiesz że sypialnia jest twoim królestwem. - przytuliła się. - albo może raczej naszym. - ustawiła moje dłonie. - nadal chłodna skóra ... - pocałowała mnie w policzek. - wiem że i tak wiesz że cię kocham, że nigdy bym cię nie zostawiła. A to syn Pottera. Nie chciałeś nigdy zemsty za to jak nas potraktował ? bo tu jest sposób na dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Jestem z Albusem blisko, owinięcie go wokół palca to pikuś, a potem zostawię w sposób który pogodzi go ze Scorpiusem. To nie jest to czego szukałeś ? uwiedzenia Pottera i zostawienia jak zabawki ?

Myśl o tym jak traktował i traktuje nadal mój związek z Iskrą, o tym co robił w szkole, i o tym jak bardzo ją wyniszczył popychała mnie do tego żeby się odwdzięczyć, nie na nim to na Albusie. A że Scorpio kochał jego syna i mogli do siebie wrócić było dla mnie rzeczą na chwilę obecną mniej ważną.

\- kontynuuj skarbie. - poprosiłem ją całując w szyję. - opowiedz.

\- nie. - odparła uparcie. - potem.

\- jak to potem ? spytałem zaskoczony.

\- najpierw muszę poskładać Scorpiusa do pionu, a jak wrócę to ci opowiem. - pocałowała mnie w policzek i wyszła.

Dopiłem napoje i wróciłem do Dworu.

* ( mieszkanie, perspektywa Scorpiusa ) *

Mama wróciła kiedy siedziałem na kanapie w salonie.

\- kochanie ... ja ... ja przepraszam ... zaczęła przytulając mnie.

\- nic się nie stało mamo. - powiedziałem ukrywając ślady łez. - najwyraźniej ... nie było tak jak myślałem że będzie.

\- on jest dla ciebie Scorpio. - odparła. - daj mu czas, uwierz mi potrzebuje go. To dla niego szok. Najpierw go zapewniasz że wolisz chłopców a potem widzi cię z mamą. Znam ten ból jaki wywołał ten widok u Albusa. - spojrzała mi w oczy. - myślisz że twój ojciec był święty ? w żadnym wypadku. - dziwiło mnie to. - wiesz czemu reaguje tak na Ala ? bo widzi w nim mojego brata. - co ? zdębiałem. - tak Scorpio. Twój ojciec całował się z twoim wujem. - nazwała rzecz po imieniu. - po wywarze, bo po wywarze ale jednak. Znam ten ból. Świat wali ci się na głowę. Musiałam sobie to poukładać, przemyśleć i dopiero po tygodniu chciałam słuchać tłumaczeń.

\- ale ... ale Al do mnie wróci ? spytałem z nadzieją.

\- tego ci nie mogę zagwarantować. Ale postaram mu się to wytłumaczyć, porozmawiać, przekonać do zmiany zdania. Może być że sam wróci jak to wszystko opadnie.

Mama dała mi nadzieję na to że będzie dobrze jednak nadal bolał mnie fakt że go straciłem.

\- mogę zostać sam ? spytałem.

Pocałowała mnie w czoło, zostawiła na stole herbatę i wstała. - nie dotykaj gitary. Drugie drzwi na lewo jest sypialnia.

\- dzięki. - odparłem. - a mamo.

\- tak ? spytała.

\- naprawdę ojciec z ...

\- nie roztrząsaj tematu. - ukróciła. - ja już idę bo twój ojciec się zniecierpliwi. - pocałowała mnie w czoło. - dobranoc.

\- dobranoc. Odparłem cicho.

Rzuciłem się na łóżko.

Nie ruszałem się stamtąd przez następny dzień.

Wieczorem napisałem do Albusa ale sowa wróciła bez listu i kilku piór na mordce. Postanowiłem go zostawić.

Następnego dnia już się zebrałem i wróciłem wieczorem do szkoły.

Trudno. AL nie chce mnie znać. Trzeba się przyzwyczajać.

Wszedłem na lekcje w paskudnym humorze i pomimo faktu że niby wszystko było w normie to jednak brakowało mi Ala.

 **Rozdział Szósty CO ?**

Pewnego dnia szedłem z góry, ze swojego pokoju, na obiad weekendowy.

Pod ścianą drzwi do piwnicy mama flirtowała z Albusem.

\- no chodź. - uśmiechała się prosząc go o podejścia. Ale trzymał ją w ramionach. - no chodź do cioci ...

\- ALBUS ! - wrzasnąłem zbiegając na dół na łeb na szyję. Oderwałem go od matki. - co ty do cholery jasnej robisz ?! - spytałem zażenowany. - a ojciec wie ? spojrzałem na mamę.

Mama nabrała wody w usta. Za to z góry ojciec zszedł i widząc tę scenę zabrał ją do siebie.

\- AL jak mogłeś ? spojrzałem na skruszonego Gryffona.

\- no ... no sam nie wiem ... - zająknął się. - po prostu ...

\- masz mi coś obiecać.

\- słucham. podniósł na mnie zaciekawiony wzrok.

\- żaden z nas nie ulega kobietom. - postawiłem warunek i od razu dostałem dawno utęskniony pocałunek od Gryffona. - Al ...

\- cicho. - spojrzał na mnie ze łzami. - twoja mama chciała nas pogodzić.

To po to, to było ? ...

Mama wróciła z radosnym ojcem.

Rzuciłem się na jej szyję. - mamo ...

\- nie dziękuj. Nie mogłam znieść tego jak sie dobijałeś. - spojrzała na mnie i Albusa. - spylajcie na lekcje.

\- a ty ?

\- zrezygnowałam. Ale od czasu do czasu was przemusztruję. - ojciec przyciągnął ja do siebie. - Draco ...

\- cicho. - zabrał mamę na górę i tyle się widzieliśmy.

W szkole wszystko szło świetnie.

Koniec roku i wróciłem do domu.

 **Rozdział Dziewiąty Afera na Całego**

Na dzień urodzin zostałem wyproszony z domu.

W salonie czekał na mnie Albus.

Od początku rzucił mi się na szyję a mama puściła oko. Mamy się ulotnić na górę zanim ojciec się dowie ...

Al zajął się moimi ustami już na półpiętrze.

Jasno i klarownie „ Ślizgonie choć do sypialni a się pobawimy. Przy twojej mamie nie wypada"

Miałem go sprowadzać na odpowiednią drogę do siebie ale

Na dole pojawił się ojciec.

Wbiegł na górę i nas rozdzielił.

Mnie przyparł do drzwi pokoju a Ala do barierki schodów.

\- to ty jesteś tym bachorem który sprowadza mojego syna na swoją stronę - warknął. - niech ci się przyjrzę. - spojrzał na Albusa ze złością. - taki jak ojciec. Uwodzi za nos by potem po osiągnięciu zysku porzucić. Nie tkniesz więcej mojego syna. - zepchnął go. Zepchnął. Wyrzucił poza barierkę. Mama wrzasnęła, zaniosła się płaczem i podbiegła do Ala. - szkoda że ojcu nie zrobiłem tego co tobie. - rzucił chłodno i poprawił marynarkę. - żal ci go ?

\- zabiłeś go ! - spoliczkowała go. - zabiłeś ! jak mogłeś ? wiesz co ? - zdjęła obrączkę i cisnęła ją w podłogę. - nie jesteś tym Draco za którego wyszłam. To nie ten Draco mnie szukał przez te lata. Jak zrozumiesz to co zrobiłeś, to jak nas zraniłeś, i to jak bardzo się zmieniłeś, dopiero wtedy szukaj pierścionka. - spojrzała na ojca zła. A mnie obdarzyła współczującym, smutnym spojrzeniem. Zeskoczyłem na dół. - weź go do siebie.

\- nie. - zaprzeczył ojciec. - jego noga tu nie postanie nawet jeżeli to trup. - wyjął Albusa z moich ramion zaklęciem i plasnął nim o podłogę w miejscu w którym upadł. - niech tu leży.

Mama wymierzyła mu kolejny policzek. Tym razem bez słowa. Ojca wyrzuciła z domu.

Spojrzałem na Ala i zbierało mi się na łzy.

Chłopak którego kochałem.

Już nie wróci.

\- Scorpius zanieś go do siebie. - mama pomogła mi go podnieść i otworzyła mi drzwi pokoju. - połóż go na łóżko. - delikatnie umieściłem na pościeli nieprzytomnego Ala.

Spojrzałem na niego i na to jak z jego rozwalonej w mak czaszki powoli wypływa krew.

\- że ...

\- nie. nawet nie mów tego słowa. - ukróciła moje zażalenia mama. Usiadła na fotelu, wzięła coś, pomajstrowała przy dłoni Ala.

Kroplówka. Jak Al nie znosił igieł, zawsze musiałem z nim gdzieś iść i patrzeć mu w oczy żeby chociaż dał się ukłuć. Na wspomnienie znowu zabrało mnie przygnębienie i już nawet guzik mnie obchodziło przy kim łzy spadają na twarz.

Mama wzięła długi nóż i do naczynia rozlała swoją krew z rozciętej ręki.

\- dwa litry to niewiele ale pomoże. - jakimś cudem umocowała to na ścianie. - zobacz. Krew półwampira też da taki efekt. - wskazała na głowę Ala. Zrastała się a krew z pościeli wracała do ciała. Kiedy wszystko było tak jak być powinno liczyłem że się obudzi. Ale nic. - śpiączka. - powiedziała mama fachowo. - żyje ale jest słaby. Musi tak zostać. - zobaczyłem że delikatnie zapadła się w fotel. - to przez chorobę. Jak oddam krew to trochę mnie mroczy. - uprzedziła moje pytania. - Scorpius połóż się obok Albusa. Nie może zostać sam. Ja muszę odpocząć. weszła przez drzwiczki w ścianie do drugiego pokoju.

Do rana czuwałem przy swoim ukochanym ale nic to nie dało. Nie obudził się.

Co go widziałem nawet po minucie w której mnie nie było liczyłem że się obudzi.

Mijał dzień za dniem i nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko wydawało mi się wiecznością kiedy mnie przy nim nie było.

Wolałem leżeć obok niego i czekać niż funkcjonować normalnie i wieki cierpieć.

\- Scorpius ... - zaczęła mama. - to ostatnia dawka. - przykładała nóż. - jak się nie obudzi przykro mi to mówić ale odbędzie się pogrzeb. Powiedziała mocno przybita.

\- dobrze mamo. - w napięciu czekałem na cud. Na to że Al się w końcu obudzi. Ale tak się nie stało. W rozpaczy rzuciłem się do niego i pocałowałem na pożegnanie. - żegnaj.

Oczy mamy również stały się szkliste. - żegnaj. Powiedziała.

Przytuliła mnie i pocałowała w czoło. - jeszcze wieczorem zacznę wszystko czyścić. - stwierdziła. - wiem ze brzmi to głupio ale pora wrócić do normy. - zabrała mnie z pokoju. byłem tak sparaliżowany i zrozpaczony ze wszystko mi było jedno. - zjedz coś. - wskazała na stół. - proszę cię Scorpio. Zjedz.

\- dobrze. - sztywno zjadłem obiad. - mamo mogę wyjść ?

\- tak. chodź na spacer. - zabrała mnie na dwór. Jak wróciłem drzwi do pokoju gdzie był Al, były otwarte.

Nic nie zauważyłem kiedy poczułem pocałunek.

Al ... to Al.

\- chyba nie myślałeś że się mnie pozbędziesz Ślizgonie. - zaczął ale nie dałem mu skończyć. Rzuciłem mu się na szyję i całowałem go dalej. Odsunął mnie na siłę kiedy w miarę się obudziłem. - Scorpius ... ile ty mnie nie widziałeś ?

\- tydzień. - przytuliłem się do niego i zacząłem płakać. Potem uściskałem mamę. - dziękuję.

\- Al ... - spojrzała na mojego chłopaka. Podszedł do niej i mama prawie by go udusiła. - jak się cieszę że żyjesz. - do okna zapukała sowa. - co to ?

„ Księżniczko

Proszę Cię, Błagam, wpuść mnie.

Wiem że zraniłem i Ciebie Kochanie i Scorpiusa.

Jeżeli masz go obok siebie proszę przekaż mu przeprosiny. Ja już chyba nie jestem w stanie.

Kocham Was"

\- od ojca. - stwierdziła po ułamku sekundy. Jako że patrzyłem przez jej ramię to znałem treść. - powiedziałam mu że dopóki sobie nie poukłada tego wszystkiego może zapomnieć o pierścionkach. - zaczęła się zastanawiać ale obok pojawił się ojciec, no nie pojawił wszedł do domu na klęczkach i tak samo pokonał schody. W rękach niósł tonę róż. - stary dobry Draco- mruknęła zadowolona tak żeby ojciec tego nie słyszał. - czego tu szukasz ?

\- przeprosin. - spojrzał na nią błagalnie a na mnie i Ala przepraszająco. Zrobił to na sekundę bo nie umiał spojrzeć Gryffonowi w oczy. - proszę Księżniczko. - oddał mamie kwiaty ujawniając poobtaczane w kolce dłonie. - proszę.

\- wstań. - nakazała mu chłodno mama ale wiedziałem że w środku trzęsie się z radości i wzruszenia. - przepraszasz mnie za ...

\- za to że okazałem się cholernym idiotą który chciał stracić wszystko co ma. Stwierdził krótko.

\- no ...

Ojciec wyjął z kieszeni marynarki pudełko. - roztrzaskałaś starą więc czy odpowiada ci nowa razem z ponownym zapytaniem czy zostaniesz moją Księżniczką na zawsze ?

\- tak. - ojciec słowa nie zdążył powiedzieć, ledwo założył jej nową obrączkę dostał pocałunek. - jestem pieprzoną masochistką że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. - uśmiechnęła się kiedy go przytulała. - witaj w domu.

\- synu ciebie też mam przepraszać na kolanach ? myślałem że to żart ale ojciec mówił serio.

Ojciec znowu robił przedstawienie. - nie rób cyrku tato. - skróciłem i go podniosłem. - przyjmuję przeprosiny.

\- Albus ... - zaczął. Tak czy tak znowu usiadł na schodach. Podał nam kolejne róże.

Ciężko mu było patrzeć mu w oczy. - ja ... ja nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Ale teraz już wiem gdzie popełniłem mnóstwo błędów. Czy choćby ze względu na mojego syna będziesz mógł mi wybaczyć ?

AL rozejrzał się. miał nosa kiedy ktoś kłamał a kiedy był szczery.

Ojciec , choć w przesadny sposób, przepraszał szczerze.

\- tak. - też podniósł mojego ojca z desek. - wujku. Przytulił go.

Ojciec odwzajemnił uścisk.

Do pokoju przyteleportowali się również rodzice Ala.

\- Malfoy ! - zaczął jego ojciec. - co ty ... - spojrzał na syna. - rzucił się na szyję mojej mamy. - siostrzyczko ...

\- braciszku. - odwzajemniła uścisk. - wybacz Draconowi. Albus już to zrobił. Twoja kolej bracie. - odstąpiła krok na bok.

Konflikt musiał być spory bo po podaniu rąk w salonie domu otworzyły się drzwi i wlała się prasa.

\- moi chłopcy. - mama objęła w kolejności od lewej. Tatę, Ala, na prawą rękę mnie a potem wujka Harrego. - moi mali durni chłopcy. I tak was kocham. Ścisnęła nas a potem już pojawiły się zdjęcia.

 **Epilog**

Siedziałem nad świeżo wypakowanymi rzeczami w nowym gniazdku które wynajęliśmy wspólnie od mamy.

Nad biurkiem zawiesiłem zdjęcie z pamiętnego dnia oraz świeże rodzinne zdjęcie.

Byłem tam ja, Al, tata oczywiście, mama no i najmłodszy z rodziny Cyprian.

\- no młody żeby tylko twoja historia była mniej zakręcona niż moja. Mruknąłem patrząc na zdjęcia.

Od tyłu podszedł do krzesła Al i pocałował mnie w ucho. - co robisz ? spytał patrząc na fotografię.

\- nic Al. Wspominam. ...


End file.
